


Need a Little Push

by touchfinish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, No Angst, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: A bit of scheming that Kara, despite her alien superpowers, fails to detect leads to happy results. Kara's naivety leaves her unsure about her relationship with Lena. Lena's own toxic relationships leave her unable to know what's trustworthy and what's not. In return, the two women struggle don’t realise how much they love each other. Only the Superfriends can help the couple realize what they already mean to each other.





	1. Bar Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar night out allows the Superfriends to chat about a very important topic on their agenda. AKA Supercorp

“We have to do _something. _” Winn declares leaning into his pool cue. Starring at Kara and Lena in the booth across the bar. They are staring into each other’s eyes giggling.__

__“How about you take your turn, Schott.” Maggie teases poking Winn with her own stick._ _

__“Seriously, guys.” Winn refuses to take his turn until they actually discuss this._ _

__“Kara can still hear us over the noise, Winn.” Alex reminds him. Never one to over interfere with her sister’s life, Alex was not for Winn’s plan._ _

__“Like she’s even listening. The only thing on her mind are Luthor’s breasts.” James chuckles nodding at the couple in the booth. Sure enough, Kara’s eyes linger on Lena’s chest just a bit longer than they should. Lena seems to be leaning forward to accommodate her even._ _

__“What I want to know is if Luthor is really doing this on purpose or not.” Maggie comments taking a swig of her beer._ _

__“And why are you looking at Lena’s chest anyway, _babe _.” Alex jeers, taunting her girlfriend who flushes.___ _

____“Babe,” Maggie flashes Alex her dimples, “I’m just being a detective.”_ _ _ _

____“And what exactly are you detecting, Sawyer?” Alex interrogates._ _ _ _

____Maggie preens confidently, “Our Supercorp case.”_ _ _ _

____“Supercorp?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, yeah! The name was my idea; do you like it?” Winn pipes up._ _ _ _

____“Why?” Alex side eyes Winn, not understanding why they need a name at all._ _ _ _

____“It’s their ship name, all good couples have a ship name.” Winn explains with tired patience._ _ _ _

____Alex, puzzled, begins to question Winn, “What’s a-“_ _ _ _

____“Don’t ask,” Maggie and James interrupt. Alex raises her brow at the duo._ _ _ _

____“Their ship will never sail without us!” Winn declares pounding his fist on the pole table._ _ _ _

____“I’m still not convienced they’re just secretly dating.” James has to make his own argument._ _ _ _

____Maggie chuckles, “No way those two realize they’re already dating.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh my Rao, what are you guys talking about now?” Alex huffs stealing her sister’s phrase._ _ _ _

____“They’re totally already dating.” Winn clarifies._ _ _ _

____“But only as ‘gal-pals’.” Maggie puts the phrase in air quotes._ _ _ _

____“They cuddle on movie nights.” James explains._ _ _ _

____“Share a blanket and everything.” Winn whispers conspiring._ _ _ _

____“With at least 3 date nights a week.” Maggie inputs._ _ _ _

____James jumps in once more, “Flowers and food are sent to the office at least once a week.”_ _ _ _

____“And do you remember how Kara reacted the last time Lena’s life was threatened?” Winn questioned._ _ _ _

____Alex made a face, “It’s freaky how you guys keep track of them.”_ _ _ _

____“Babe, have you even listened to them talking about each other?” Maggie asks slinging her arm around Alex’s shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Okay, fine.” Alex admits, “You have a point.”_ _ _ _

____“So, can we plan something or not?” Winn pleads._ _ _ _

____“Fine,” Alex relents._ _ _ _

____“Awesome!” Winn cheers, “here’s my idea, feel free to brain storm.”_ _ _ _

____By the end of the pool game, their entire plan is organized. It will happen at the next game night, and Kara and Lena seem none the wiser. When the two women say their goodbyes, eye contact is made behind their backs. While harmless in intent, the game is on. Supercorp is going to happen, or it’s the last thing the Superfriends do._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you encounter any errors!


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in place

Kara an Lena were sharing Kara’s love seat on the next game night. Everyone was playing on teams for charades, and Kara and Lena were unstoppable. 

“It’s on, I can’t loose to a couple that doesn’t even know they’re dating.” Alex declares shoving her empty beer into the kitchen trash. She moves to fix herself a stronger drink. 

“There’s no way Luthor isn’t flirting on purpose.” Maggie declares getting an extra glass for Alex to fill for her as well.

“Let’s go then," James grins. He holds up a jug of the special alcohol Mon-El left behind when he had to flee the planet. It’s the only alcohol they know of that affects Kara. James pours a shot for Kara, as Alex pours a third shot for Lena. Winn pours two shots of whiskey for himself and James. The group returns to the living room, setting the tray on a coffee table.

“Cheers!” James calls making sure everyone takes the appropriate glasses.

A _clink _sounds through the room as the group cheers. Everyone downed their drinks. Kara gets an instant flush to her cheeks. Lena grimaces as the shot goes down, then immediately smiles at Kara. The couple grin stupidly at each other.__

__“Movie time,” Maggie suddenly calls out. Their previous game abandoned, Maggie selects a movie from Netflix._ _

__“I’m going for more beer, Winn?” James asks rising from his seat. He moves towards his coat._ _

__“Right! Let’s go!” Winn jumps up and grabs his own jacket. The two rush out the door before they can be questioned._ _

__The four ladies start the movie, and make themselves comfortable. Alex and Maggie on the longer couch, Kara and Lena on the love seat. Maggie and Alex have plenty of room. Where as, Kara has Lena draped across her for the two of them to actually be comfortable on the love seat._ _

__“Let’s go make a pizza,” Maggie suggests half an hour into the movie. Alex groans but follows her girl friend._ _

__“Kara doesn’t have anything to make pizza with,” Alex grumbles wanting to watch the movie._ _

__“Guess we have to go out then!” Maggie declares cheerfully pulling Alex towards the door. She only groans in response to being tugged out of the apartment._ _

__Kara and Lena are both suddenly very aware of being alone in the apartment, lights off, with their bodies pressed intimately to each other._ _


	3. Alone at Last

Kara is very aware of Lena raking her nails over her abs. What had started as a simple hand resting on her stomach, had begun to torment Kara as the night wears on. When they were suddenly alone in the room, it almost became too much for Kara to bare. She lays her hand on top of Lena’s, stilling her movements. However, Lena isn’t easily deterred. Her index finger slips out and strokes the underside of Kara’s breast. Kara can feel her nipples pucker from the near contact. She gasps and stills.

“Sorry,” Lena murmurs thinking she’s taken her roaming hands too far. 

“It’s okay,” Kara mutters in response, “just startled me. “ Kara’s entire body tenses when Lena begins to move her hand south.

“No good way to relocate, is there?” Lena chuckles stilling her hand on Kara’s stomach. She can feel her stomach rippling.

Kara responds by slipping her hand beneath the blanket that covers them on the couch. Her palm cups Lena’s bottom. It’s full and luscious in her grasp. Lena’s breathing stills and Kara grasps her bottom more firmly. When Kara softly drags her nails up Lena’s backside, Lena shudders. When Lena arches into Kara’s side, Kara accommodates her by shifting her leg into Lena’s core. Lena grinds on Kara’s thigh in response with a groan.

“Lena,” Kara murmurs softly, wanting to talk about what’s happening.

“Kara,” Lena whispers softly into Kara’s ear. She’s pressed along the blonde’s side. Her lips glancing across Kara’s earlobe as she answers her. 

“We need to talk about this,” Kara rationalizes softly despise the dizzying effect Lena’s wandering hands are having.

When Lena shifts her body, her hand palms Kara’s breast and her own thigh presses into Kara’s soft heat. 

“Later?” Lena asks shuddering against the blonde’s thigh.

“Later,” Kara agrees capturing Lena’s lips. Their mouths fuse together naturally. A groan tears through both women.


	4. And That's a Wrap

An hour later, Alex and Maggie sit in the hallway eating pizza they went and picked up and drinking beer with James and Winn. When the four returned to Kara’s apartment to check on their progress, they heard a loud moan and decided to wait before knocking. Twenty minutes later, and a number of groans they were _not _counting, the group sat in the hallway waiting to be able to return to game night.__

__“Supercorp has sailed!” Winn cheers rasing his beer._ _

__“And how do you know that for sure?” Maggie taunts. Only to be silenced by another loud groan from Lena._ _

__Winn grins cockily, “As you were saying, Sawyer?”_ _

__“Fine,” Maggie relents leaning her head back into Alex’s arm. “Supercorp ship has sailed.”_ _

__“Huzzah!” James cheers raising his beer._ _

__“Huzzah!” Everyone echoes clinking their beers to his. They hear a loud grinding sound that is clearly a piece of furniture under extreme strain._ _

__“Eww.” Alex gags chugging her beer. Everyone just chuckles, secretly pleased that Kara and Lena seem to finally be acting on their feelings for each other._ _


End file.
